


The Mind is a Tricky Space

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2018 : Bonus Round 3 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Modeling, Olympics, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:MOST LIKELY TO DATE A MODEL: Rin [...]"





	The Mind is a Tricky Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedcherub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedcherub/gifts).



Rin kept staring at the huge ad they had just finished pasting on the board above the Shibuya Station, barely noticing the flow of angry people pushing him around as they tried to make their way home. He didn’t know whether he liked the ad or not despite his intense looking. Not because it wasn’t beautiful. In fact, Rin would say it was the only quality he could find it. And yes, he knew that ads weren’t really supposed to be anything other than beautiful, except maybe for those really artsy people with a thing for photography who he definitely wasn’t, to clear some things up.

 

On a plain black background was a close-up of a dark-haired handsome man Rin knew to be in his early twenties. He was glaring straight at the public with piercing blue eyes, right hand tilting the neck of a young woman from behind and displaying a fresh bite with glowing red blood.

 

Rin pinched his lips together, only external sign of his inner conflict. He was being torn between two emotions : pride for his boyfriend’s ever growing popularity and childish, burning jealousy. He put a hand on his stomach and took in a deep breath. He knew, objectively, that he had absolutely no reason to feel this way. 

And yet, he couldn’t seem to be able to contain himself when he hadn’t seen his boyfriend for weeks due to a swimming competition overseas and was greeted back with  _ that _ .

 

How completely ridiculous. After all, it was just work and they called and texted each other everyday which with their hectic work schedules was telling of the strength of their mutual feelings. He could even picture the look of annoyance on Haru’s face if he shared his insecurities and almost burst out laughing at the thought.

 

Again, it’s not because he doubted his boyfriend. Haru had few people he could tolerate and even fewer friends. He was what people commonly called a loner. Dating him was a goddamn miracle in itself. Not only did he like his presence, he would seek it. Gorgeous, crazy water-loving and mackerel-eating Haru liked him, of all people, of all fellow models and idols he saw and was approached by on a nearly daily basis.

 

His lips cracked a smile.

 

Just at this moment, he felt his cellphone vibrate in his back pocket and took it out to check. His heart jumped when he saw Haru’s name on the screen and opened the email with a single word.

 

_ [Haru] : Coming ? _

 

His fingers taped a few buttons on his phone.

 

_ [Rin] : On my way. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
